degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-5277119-20140806033954
I'm about to pour my heart and soul into this so you better read and comment, lovelies An essay on my love for Grey's Anatomy Well for starters, I always knew about Grey's Anatomy. I mean, how could you not? It's always been one of the most popular shows on television. It's the medical drama of the decade. I was always intrigued by it and that interest in it reached new heights when I watched another Shonda Rhimes produced show, Scandal. After that I wrestled with starting it or not, but then Catie always said great things about the show, so after a while, I just said "screw it" and I watched the Pilot, "A Hard Day's Night." I was hooked. Instantly. I have never been that hooked on a TV show that quickly, ever. I finished the first season, which is only 9 episodes at a slow pace, because of school and stuff but literally binged on Season 2. I could not stop. It is just that good. One of the things that I love about Grey's Anatomy, is that it is so real to life in a way most televisions aren't. It features characters that aren't what we want people to be like, it features characters that are just like us. Shonda said that the people (specifically the women) on TV, weren't like any of the people she knew, they were ideas of what people should be. There are no "Mary Sues" or "Gary Stu" on Grey's Anatomy. Everyone has issues. Everyone has problems. And everyone is multi layered. Honestly, it's really hard to hate anyone on the show, because they are so layered and multi dimensional. Everyone has a story. Meredith is "dark and twisty." There's a reason why. Alex is such a douche bag at times. There's a reason why. Cristina is blunt and isn't good at expressing feelings well. There's a reason why. Something else great about Grey's is that although the show has always had an ensemble cast, no one is really under developed. Granted, Meredith Grey is the title character and lead of the show, but all the other characters have gotten great development at some point or another. Like for example, Izzie's arc in Seasons 2 and most of Season 3 is just flawless. Miranda's arc in Season 4 is heartbreaking but great. The relationship between Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd is seriously one of the best written television romance ever. Everything from their build up to their relationship, their troubles, and their eventual marriage has just been a treat to witness. Even Shonda can't ruin them. They are the definition of soulmates. They belong together. Period. The writing on Grey's is seriously some of the best writing I have ever seen on a TV show. Granted, Shonda messes with characters, OTP's, and other things at times and it grates on my nerves, but she and the rest of the writers can write a tragedy scene like none other. Even if said tragedy or death pisses you off, it will still most likely be brilliantly written. This is a medical show so of course you'll come across many patients with various types of ailments. Even if they're only on for that one episode, I've found myself crying over their cases, even if I can't even remember said patient's name. You really find yourself feeling for the patients, because of course sometimes things go wrong and people die, but it's usually written so well and crafted greatly. It also has the ability to simultaneously feel for characters in conflict at the same time. Like there's a scene in the Season 2 finale between Addison and Derek and while neither is wrong, you can just feel for both of these characters. From his non chalant attitude to her eventual outburst, you can get why both of them feel that way. Is Grey's Anatomy perfect? No, of course not. Shonda pulled her fair share of BS on the show. The season I'm currently in is definitely NOT it's strongest season but honestly, a bad season for Grey's is a good season anywhere else. Even at it's low, it's still captivating and interesting. But it still is one of my favorite shows ever. Because honestly, I have never related to and resonated with a group of characters more so than on Grey's Anatomy. It's just not a medical show. You don't have to be interested in hospitals and medicine to like the show because it's more than just that. It's a show about doctors trying to stay human. It's a show about people like us. Flawed humans who aren't necessarily good or bad. They're just human.